


Teacup Apologies and Testing Theories

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wants to apologize for getting too aggressive during sparing but Asami notices there might be something more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacup Apologies and Testing Theories

The soft clinking of glass as it was set on the table in front of her jolted Asami from her current thoughts of the fight that would occurring later that night to see Korra setting a teacup in front of her while juggling with a teapot.

“What are you doing?” She asked, puzzled by the sudden tea. “Shouldn’t you be planning with Tenzin right now?”

“Jinora’s roped him in to helping her make some food, and I thought, I mean, this is sort of…an apology. For before, with the fighting, you know.” Korra stumbled on her words, growing red in the face and fiddling with the teapot to hide her embarrassment.

Asami blinked, mouth falling open slightly. “Oh. That’s not necessary Korra, really. You didn’t hurt me and I know you were just blowing off steam.”

Korra leaned over and poured the tea, looking downwards in concentration to hide her face from Asami’s view. “I know, I just wanted to.”

Korra pulled back and made a movement like she was going to leave, Asami smiled, it was sweet that Korra was worried about this. “Why don’t you stay, have a cup with me?”

Korra’s face brightened, nervousness washed away. “Sure, I’ll just go grab another cup.” She set the teapot down on the table with a thunk that made Asami wince, she was only gone a few minutes, returning to brandish a cup and sit down across from Asami.

She went to grab the teapot but her fingers collided with Asami’s in midair as Asami had gotten the same idea.

“Sorry,” Korra flushed again, pulling her hand back.

Asami waved her hand, brushing off the apology but kept a sharp eye on Korra’s movements, suddenly very interested in what was making Korra so nervous. They had spent plenty of time together the past little while; getting closer and closer while everyone around them got busy. Sparring in courtyards became a thing, along with Asami showing off her latest invention ideas to Korra and taking lunch off to meet Korra somewhere and take a break just to talk.

It was nice, Asami getting her worries of her company off her chest and in turn listening to Korra lighten her own weight by having someone to talk to about the spirits in Republic City and the increasing pressure of being the Avatar. She didn’t envy the job that Korra had to do; just wanted her friend to know that she’d be here for her and to make Korra laugh, something that had been happening less often and worried her.

Asami poured the tea; taking note of Korra lightly squirming at her scrutiny. She lightly set the teapot down and picked up her own cup, finger lightly tapping on the rim as she thought up a theory.

“You know,” She began lightly as Korra raised her own cup to take a sip, “If you really wanted to apologize you could have just kissed it better.”

Korra choked on her drink, sputtering and coughing, face glowing. Asami took her own sip in victory, it looked like her theory might be right; Korra could be interested in her. She’d be lying if she had said she never thought of it, admired the way Korra looked when she laughed or moved in a fight. She just hadn’t thought that Korra would ever be interested back.

Asami set her cup down, making sure she looked concerned. “You okay, Korra?” She leaned over to place the back of her hand on Korra’s forehead, “You look rather flush.”

“I’m fine,” Korra lied, hurriedly knocking Asami’s hand away and trying to control her breathing enough for the blush to leave her face.

“Hm…” Asami’s hand hovered between them, something Korra was hyper aware of, “If you say so.” Asami pulled her hand back, flipping some of her hair that had fallen in her face in the movement back and drawing Korra’s rapt attention to curve of her neck.

Korra jolted out of her focus when her eyes trailed up to catch a suddenly knowing smirk on Asami’s lips, she instantly let out an awkward laugh to break the tension. “Yup, I say so. It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Well, not everything given the whole airbenders…thing and wow, speaking of that, I should go and help finish the planning.”

Korra quickly downed the rest of the tea, wincing when she burnt her tongue and stood up, knees banging on the table along the way. Asami followed after her, “I should come too, if they’ve finalized the plan I’ll need to know.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t be able to do it without you.” Korra beamed at her and Asami felt a rush of gratitude in Korra’s faith in her.

“We should do this again,” Asami waved at the tea as she gathered up her cup to take with her. “Just without the threat of a crazy Earth Queen hoarding airbenders that we need to rescue; and dinner.” Asami smiled at Korra, welcoming and encouraging. “We should make it a dinner date.”

Korra’s smile widened even more, “Really? I mean yeah. Yeah that sounds great.”

Asami sat next to Korra during the planning that night, closer than they would have before, shoulders bumping when they leaned over the table to review plans; exchanging secret smiles and looking forward to getting some more time alone later.


End file.
